


Ready to Snap

by squilf



Series: Venom Fic Requests [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Tentacle Sex, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squilf/pseuds/squilf
Summary: “You gonna make me cum anytime today, then?”“Not,” Venom growls, “Until you say it.”





	Ready to Snap

**Author's Note:**

> I saw _Venom_ at the cinema this weekend, and... let's just say, I can see what the monster fucking hype is about.
> 
> So, I took to Tumblr and [ told folks](http://squilf.tumblr.com/post/179010069330/whats-up-guys-last-night-i-saw-venom-hit-up-my) to hit up my inbox with any fic requests. The first ask was simply: "Venom eating Brock's ass ofc." Say no more, fam.

Sex with Venom is the weirdest fucking sex Eddie has ever had.

But when he’s knelt on the bed, hands braced against the wall, with Venom’s his head between his legs and quite a few tentacles wrapped around him, he really doesn’t care.

Venom, it turns out, is what you might call a hugger. Right now he’s binding himself around Eddie’s thighs, stomach and torso, pressing himself against his flesh but not _quite_ seeping into his skin. Like he wants them to be separate and together all at once.

Eddie can’t focus on much more than Venom’s _tongue_ , thick and sinuous and dripping with saliva, and oh-so-delicately circling Eddie’s hole. Of all the things Eddie imagined Venom to be in bed – and he imagined quite a lot before Venom pinned him down and _showed_ him – gentle wasn’t one of them.

“Fucking tease,” Eddie murmurs.

His thighs are shaking and he’s soaked in sweat, damp hair stuck to his forehead. His neglected cock is hard and leaking, and he reaches a hand down to touch it. He doesn’t need much – a few tugs and he’ll be spilling over his fist – but a tentacle bats his hand away before he can get there.

“No,” Venom says.

Eddie doesn’t like to beg. Well, maybe he does sometimes, but if he starts now, Venom will never let him hear the end of it.

“You gonna make me cum anytime today, then?”

“Not,” Venom growls, “Until you say it.”

“And what would that be?”

“You know.”

“Uh huh?”

Venom laves his tongue over Eddie’s hole. It’s a dirty trick, and Eddie’s not falling for it.

“C’mon, baby. You love it when I play hard to get.”

Venom shoots out a few more tentacles to grab Eddie’s wrists and hold him fast. Not that he was going anywhere anyway.

“You are easy to get,” Venom says, “You are mine.”

“That what you want me to say?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. I’m yours, Venom.”

Venom’s grip tightens, tentacles curling closer around Eddie, until it almost hurts.

“Say it like you mean it.”

Eddie gasps.

“You got me. I’m yours. All yours.”

“We are Venom.”

Eddie smiles.

“Yeah. We are Venom.”

Somewhere along the line, _We are Venom_ became _I got us_ and _I love you_ and _I will never leave you_. All the things they don’t need to say to know.

Venom growls and finally shoves that ridiculously long tongue inside Eddie. Eddie presses his forehead against the wall and groans. Everything narrows down to Venom’s tongue working in and out of him, slick and strong and wriggling.

“I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum,” Eddie gasps.

Venom’s voice is in his head, saying nothing but _mine mine mine Eddie mine_ , and Eddie can do nothing but let him have this.

“Oh fuck,” Eddie says, and then he’s cumming, clenching down on Venom’s tongue, his cock spilling out onto the wall, his stomach.

He moans, loud and filthy, and for a moment his vision whites out in the spikes of pleasure.

When it’s over he’s boneless and freezing, coated in cooling sweat. Venom gently tugs him down onto the bed, pulling the duvet over him.

“You take – such good care of me,” Eddie pants.

He feels utterly exhausted, like the tiredness has settled into his bones.

“I take care of _us_ ,” Venom says, dragging his tongue over Eddie’s mouth.

“Mmm,” Eddie mumbles weakly.

“Sleep tight,” Venom whispers, sinking back into Eddie.

Eddie feels him curl up into his usual space, just next to Eddie’s heart. And then, he sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from [ Venom](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8CdcCD5V-d8) by Eminem.


End file.
